


A Lesson In Drowning

by BeeWitchingNights (beewitch)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drowning, Humiliation, M/M, Rape, Unhealthy Relationships, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/BeeWitchingNights
Summary: Jason pisses Roman off, and Roman decides to punish and humiliate him. Please check the tags, warning for extremely graphic content. This is not a healthy kink relationship at all (but really what do you expect, it's Roman after all)





	A Lesson In Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely gf for editing this and encouraging me even though I've felt really burnt out about writing lately.
> 
> This is extremely nasty and explicit so if you're not into piss, rape, or. I guess toilet dunking/fucking? Is there a better word for that? Then definitely don't read this.

“Jason.”

Roman said quietly, completely still as he stared at him from the doorway. Jason froze. He’d expected Roman to be mad about him sneaking out, but the man only stared him down from across the sitting room. Tentatively, Jason reached up to slide off his helmet and placed it carefully on the coffee table along with his jacket. Usually he would’ve just tossed it onto a couch and dealt with it in the morning, but Roman’s calm demeanour had him on edge. Best to be on his best behaviour and use some manners.

“Roman.” 

He nodded at Roman, and walked into the bathroom. He heard Roman following him, saw him lean against the door frame out of the corner of his eye. Despite the pose, he didn't seem relaxed at all.

“I uh. I gotta piss. Mind shutting the door?”

Roman only stared at him. Jason bit his lip, weighing up his options. If he went downstairs to use the other public bathrooms, Roman might follow him and say what was on his mind. Or wait until Jason came back and punish him for walking away. Either way, avoidance would only make the issue worse. He sighed, hands already moving to unzip himself as he thought. There wasn’t really any choice but to just do his business and let Roman do what he wanted. For all he knew, Roman just liked proving he had no privacy left. He also probably liked just freaking Jason out. Arrogant bastard. 

With a resigned sigh he pulled himself out and started to urinate, still very aware of Roman. Neither said a word, only the sounds of their breathing and his piss hitting the water filling the air. Each time he snuck a glance at Roman out the corner of his eye, Roman was staring directly at him. Awkwardly he shifted from foot to foot, trying to get it over with as fast as possible, forcing out a heavy stream. He'd never felt so exposed, not even when Roman was playing one of his weird sex games with him. Hell, he'd take being strapped up in the playroom over this bizarre limbo. Whatever Roman was up to, it was starting to freak him out. The sooner he made a move, the sooner it was over, the better.

Finally he finished, hurriedly starting to tuck himself back into his pants - until Roman grabbed his wrist. 

"Hey uh, this has gotta be the most stressful piss of my life. Can we do this when my dick isn't hanging out? Are rain checks an option?"

Roman sighed. It was the most noise that Jason had heard him make since arriving back home - it surprised him to think that he really did view Roman's penthouse as a sort of home. Weird perversions and pervert included.

"No. Rain checks are not an option right now." 

"You're just lucky I'm not bladder shy. Asking you to sing or whistle something would've been way weirder." Jason laughed nervously.

"For once in your life, would you just shut the fuck up? If you could just learn to keep your mouth shut you wouldn't be in this goddamn situation!"

Startled, Jason opened his mouth to ask what the hell he was talking about. He hissed in pain, interrupted as Roman grabbed a fistful of his hair, scalp burning.

"I said shut up!" Roman roared.

Roughly he shoved Jason's head forwards into the toilet, held him under as he thrashed around wildly. Hands reached back to claw at Roman's suit, yet not once did he try to hurt Roman. He'd learnt quickly that that was one thing Roman would absolutely not accept, not even in self defense. He'd trained it out of him when they first started this relationship, a sort of learned helplessness that kept Jason weak and obedient. Once Jason began to grow limp, Roman hauled him up, leaving his face inches above the water as he coughed up water. The sharp stench of his own urine burnt Jason's nose as he tried to catch his breath. 

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut about killing Falcone's men, and now they're asking all sorts of uncomfortable questions. I don't like looking the fool, especially not because of your ego, brat, so shut up and take your punishment like a good little boy, or else I'll have to think of a more permanent way to prevent this from happening again. Got it?" 

Jason frantically nodded as Roman shoved him under again. Distantly Roman noted that he'd have to get rid of his glove and jacket after - something else Jason would have to be punished for. He felt himself grow hard as he watched Jason turn red, squirming and shaking as he began to panic. Watching his boy struggle and suffer was one of his greatest delights in life. His boy always looked best whilst crying he decided, rutting against Jason's ass.

Jason fought desperately against his body's overwhelming desire to puke as he inhaled some of his own urine and toilet water. His vision went spotty, ears ringing from the lack of oxygen. His lungs and throat burned as he coughed and choked, inhaling even more before Roman gave him a moment's reprieve. Raggedly he gasped for air, went limp when Roman shoved him back under. He could hardly think, body in full blown manic mode. All he could focus on was when he could next draw in a breath. The next time he was hauled back up, Roman let him draw in a few good lung-fulls as he ripped down Jason's pants. Jason tried to push himself upright on trembling arms, body weak from lack of oxygen. His panic grew as he felt Roman's dry cock prodding against his hole.

"Oh god, please, no-" he rasped. 

With a snarl Roman held him back under.

"You don't get to say no to me, got it boy? I say jump, you jump. I say shut up, you keep your goddamn mouth shut. Now ask me for it before I decide to stop being so nice."

Roman let him up just enough to keep his mouth above the waterline. 

"Please, please f-fuck me I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Jason sobbed.

Roman pushed his cock in, relishing in Jason's screams and wails as he took him dry and unprepared. Jason clenched down, trying to force him out as his legs gave out. 

"Only good boys get to be spoilt with lube. Now scream a little louder for me sweetheart. Show daddy you can listen to him." 

Roman grunted as he forced his cock in deeper, Jason's voice echoing up and drowning his words out. Roman pushed his face back into the water mid scream, moaning as Jason's ass clenched and fluttered around him as he coughed and choked. He pulled him out to admire how truly wrecked he looked, face gripped tightly in his gloved hand as Jason sagged forwards, limp and compliant even as more whimpers bubbled out. 

"I'm so sorry daddy, I'm sorry oh god."

Fresh tears began to fall as he begged, voice raspy from screaming. Jason pushed his hips back onto Roman's cock, even as each thrust made him whine and cry even more. He tried to force his eyes open to look back at Roman, jaw bruised from how tightly Roman was gripping it, neck aching from being wrenched around to look back at him. His eyes were glazed over, glossy from tears and unseeing through the haze of pain. His mouth hung open as he panted, lips red from him biting them. 

"I want to be a good boy, I'm sorry -"

Roman pushed him back under, hips picking up the pace to a brutal, desperate pace, hammering into Jason. Jason's hole spasmed around him again, still rocking back onto him. His hips twitched and he curled forwards slightly, letting out a bitten off moan as he came inside Jason. Jason shuddered beneath him, Roman's cum making the last few thrusts almost pleasurable as it slicked the way. 

Roman relaxed his hold on Jason's head, letting him gasp for breath, but still kept him bent over. He took a few slow, deep breaths, until his body relaxed. Jason let out a breathy cry as he felt warmth begin to fill him, stomach slightly distended as Roman pissed inside him. Roman grunted as he forced out more piss, half hard cock making it difficult. Jason shivered and whined as he took it all, gave up totally to Roman's control. 

Jason collapsed on the floor as Roman pulled out and stepped back. Urine ran down his thigh to pool around him as he lay curled up, mixed with cum and blood. His chest heaved as he gasped for air, tears mixing with the piss trickling down his face and dripping from his hair. Roman wished he could smile. His boy looked thoroughly wrecked, shivering at his feet. He zipped himself up and dropped his ruined jacket and glove next to Jason. Without a word, he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you can find me on Twitter @beewitchwrites where I yell about ships and writing, and sometimes post polls to help me pick what to write next. If you have any suggestions for future fics (kinks, pairings, fun toys whatever) feel free to drop them in the comments section. The nastier the better!


End file.
